winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 615
Mystery of Calavera is the fifteenth episode of the sixth season of Winx Club. Synopsis and Musa.]]The Winx and Daphne arrive on the beach of Calavera Island. They were then met with a Red Fountain ship, and greeted by the Specialists and Paladins offering assistance. Daphne tells of a cave called Bahoomundo, where pirates had hidden a great treasure. As the group walks, they were surprised at the sudden appearance of Eldora, who tells them that they won't find the Fantasy Emerald in the real world. She teleports away once the locals arrive. When Bloom asks about where to find Bahoomundo and Paladins.]] Cave, the locals immediately get scared. A boy tells her that they'll need to see the Wise Woman of Calavera. The Specialists and Paladins stay to investigate the island further while the Winx go visit the Wise Woman. The girls arrive at the Wise Woman's hut, who tells them of how a pirate ship, the Occulta, had sunk near Bahoomundo many years ago. Even after the pirates died and became zombies, they never left the ship and moved the treasure somewhere else, where they've guarded it since. The place was underwater near where the old lighthouse stood. She then warns that once the fog rolls in, so does the .]]Occulta and its pirates. The girls regroup with the guys about their findings. Helia points out where the lighthouse is, on a lone island off the coast. Timmy has a way to get to it. At Cloud Tower, Selina was annoyed how the Trix still weren't sharing any of their power with her, making it impossible for her to free Acheron. Acheron was also annoyed at this and suggested she must do something about it. He instructs Selina to offer the Trix a way to enter the Legendarium World. On the beach, Timmy had built a raft to get to the island, in which the others balk at. Aisha then materializes wind surfers made of Morphix, which everyone appreciates. While they elect to take the wind surfers, Tecna and Timmy take the raft. They all turn it into a race to see who gets to the island first. Aisha and Nex do a little bonding, much to Roy's displeasure. Tecna and Timmy's raft hits something, causing it to sink and forcing them to swim the rest of the way. They all arrive at the base of the island where they find an underwater cave. Stella freaks out when she sees fog rolling in. Jumping into the water, they enter the cave and come up in an underwater cavern. Bloom and the others summon forth their Mythix Wands, which begin to react to the place. Daphne then reminds them what Eldora said earlier, that the Fantasy Emerald can be found in the Legendarium World. wands.]]The Trix observe the events through the viewing orb, aware that if the Winx do find a way to lock the Legendarium, they're back to square one. Stormy suggests ambushing them right now, but Darcy asks how they can do that without their power amulets. Selina then comes in and offers a way for them to enter the Legendarium to acquire the power needed to defeat the Winx. Darcy was skeptical, wondering why Selina was just mentioning this now. She replies that there was no need for it before, and then informs the Winx have the wands.]] ability to enter the Legendarium. She suggest the Trix should go lie in wait for them, which Icy agrees to. Selina then teleports the Trix into the book. .]]In the cavern, Bloom tells the Specialists and Paladins to head back since they're the only ones who can enter the Legendarium. Eldora then teleports in to 's Dark Witch (3D).]]see them off. However, she gives them all fair warnings not to stay there for too long or they could risk getting trapped there forever before teleporting away. The guys see the girls off, telling them to hurry back as soon as possible. The Winx transform into Mythix and enter the Legendarium World. Unlike last time, they find themselves on a ghost pirate ship, the Occulta. They were surprised with the appearance of the Trix. They had no time to wonder how they got there as a fight breaks out. As it escalates, both parties became shocked when the zombie pirates of the Occulta emerge. Major Events *The Winx arrive at Calavera, Mexico, and begin their search to find the Fantasy Emerald. *The Winx go into the Legendarium world to find the Fantasy Emerald. *The Trix enter the Legendarium world for the first time. *The Pirate Zombies attack the Winx and the Trix. Debuts *Mexico *Calavera *Pirate Zombies (3D) *Three Powerful Witches (story in the Legendarium) *Wise Woman *Oculta *Trix's Dark Witch Form (3D) Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Tecna **Musa **Aisha *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Timmy **Riven **Helia **Roy *Paladins **Nex **Thoren *Daphne *Selina *Eldora *Wise Woman *Pirate Zombies Spells Used *Wrapping Flame - Used against Icy. *Natural Camouflage - Used to hide herself. Voice Cast Original/Italian *Letizia Ciampa as Bloom *Perla Liberatori as Stella *Ilaria Latini as Flora *Domitilla D'Amico as Tecna *Gemma Donati as Musa *Laura Lenghi as Aisha *Tatiana Dessi as Icy *Federica De Bortoli as Darcy *Valeria Vidali as Stormy *Unknown as Wise Woman *Alessandro Quarta as Sky *Gianluca Crisafi as Brandon *Corrado Conforti as Timmy *Mirko Mazzanti as Riven *Leonardo Graziano as Helia *Emanuele Ruzza as Roy *Marco Bassetti as Nex *Alessio De Filippis as Thoren *Connie Bismuto as Daphne *Eleonora Reti as Selina *Unknown as Eldora *Unknown as Pirate Zombies *Unknown as Wise Woman Nickelodeon * Molly C. Quinn as Bloom * Amy Gross as Stella * Alejandra Reynoso as Flora * Morgan Decker as Tecna * Romi Dames as Musa * Keke Palmer as Aisha * Larisa Oleynik as Icy * Jennifer Cody as Darcy * Kimberly Brooks as Stormy & Wise Woman * Matt Shively as Sky * Adam Gregory as Brandon & Nex * Charlie Schlatter as Timmy & Thoren * Sam Riegel as Riven * David Faustino as Helia * Bryton James as Roy * Elizabeth Gillies as Daphne * Jessica Di Cicco as Selina * April Stewart as Eldora * Unknown as Pirate Zombies Script *Nickelodeon Songs *Winx Rising Up Together *The Legendarium World of Mythix *Living the Magic Trivia *It is revealed that the Winx couldn't stay in the Legendarium world for long otherwise they will be trapped inside of it. *This is the first episode since Vortex of Flames to air in the USA before Italy. *This episode aired in the US as part of the online magic marathon. *In the Nickelodeon clip for Mystery of Calavera, the title is: Winx Vacation. Mistakes *When the Winx are using their wands, Aisha's hand disappears. *When the Winx are in the cave and use their wands, in one scene, Bloom's wand is missing the yellow gem. *In one scene, Icy's collar is blue instead of black. *In one scene, Stella has two bracelets instead of one. Stella Bracelet.jpg|Stella has two bracelets instead of one. Aisha's Missing Hand.jpg|Aisha's hand is missing. Missing Gem.jpg|Bloom's magic wand is missing the yellow gem. Icy's Collar.jpg|Icy's collar is blue instead of black. Quotes Coming Soon... Videos Italian Coming soon... Nickelodeon Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Rai Dub Category:Online Streamed episodes